


Insecurities

by Moonykins



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubby Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Prompt: Stephen wears so many layers to hide his belly and is mortified when Tony accidentally walks in on him changing.





	Insecurities

It was a difficult thing going from being so poor that you could barely afford to eat to dating a billionaire who had food constantly at his disposal. Stephen often complained that Tony was spoiling him, when in truth the reason Stephen had been gaining weight was because of his own gluttony. He hadn’t been used to being this relaxed, this carefree, in a long time. After the battle with Thanos was won and the threats to the Earth had dropped back down to the occasional space monsters coming to try and take over the planet, the Avengers could pretty much handle anything. There were scrapes, of course, and rough patches, but nothing too life threatening. It was enough to allow Stephen to cut loose.

Living a normal life wasn’t ever something he was meant to do. He was dating a man he loved, helping to save the world every other weekend, and working on honing his magic, but it was all dull compared to what they had gone through with Thanos. Stephen wasn’t as stimulated as he had been when he had been working on fixing broken nerves, or searching the ends of the Earth for a cure for his broken hands, or learning the mystic arts for the first time. No, now he was more like a contented house cat, mooching off Tony and his money, falling into a normal lifestyle. And it didn’t bother him. Not in the least. Because Tony was there beside him.

What did bother him, however, was the consequence of his actions. His laziness and increased appetite had led to weight gain. Not much at first, enough to be covered up by letting his robes out just a little bit. He could easily hide it with spells, even when he was naked. Illusions weren’t something he hadn’t mastered as Sorcerer Supreme, after all. He even had Tony fooled at this point. But it was exhausting to keep it up constantly, so some days he would simply pile on the layers and hope that Tony didn’t get too close. One hug could give him away and he didn’t know how he could explain it to Tony without losing him.

It was such a stupid thing to fear. Vanity had been his downfall before the accident and he was still learning how to not be an asshole, so it was only natural that he was fighting himself every time he looked in a mirror and saw that rounded belly staring back at him. He hated it and vowed to go on a diet but that was a difficult thing to do when Tony was constantly spoiling him with expensive, rich food. It was even harder for him to pass up on Sundae Sunday at the Avengers Compound. Peter always called him up and put on the most pathetic puppy face if he was late by even a half hour and Stephen’s resolve crumbled and he would go. And pig out.

He had no idea when exactly he had lost control of his eating habits, but he completely blamed Tony.

“Get a grip, Strange.” Stephen stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom at the Sanctum, prodding a finger into the pudge around his middle. Even his face was a little fuller now. His thighs and ass as well. But the most damage had accumulated around his waist, that was for sure. He frowned and grabbed at his stomach, stunned to find that he could do so and fit it in his hands. He gave it a shake and let go, watching it wobble and jiggle with disgust. “Diet time. No more sundaes, no more expensive restaurants. Just keep your distance from Tony for a bit and you’ll be fine.”

“Excuse me? Just why are you keeping your distance from Tony again?”

Stephen whirled around so quickly that he nearly tripped over his impossibly long legs. He caught himself on his four poster bed, eyes wide and horrified as he realized that Tony had caught him without any cover. “Tony, I–How the hell did you manage to sneak up on me?”

Tony waved the question off, stepping foot in the room and sauntering over to the half naked sorcerer. Stephen back peddled and reached for his shirt, holding it in front of him like a shield, his face bright red. “Okay, all of this,” Tony made a circular motion in front of Stephen. “Has to go.”

Stephen felt his heart freeze and plummet into the bottom of his stomach. He floundered for a moment, opening and closing his mouth before catching sight of Tony looking mortified.

“No! Oh, baby, no!” Tony was quick to step forward, catching Stephen’s hands in his own and making him drop the oversized sweater he was holding. “That came out all wrong. I didn’t mean it that way. I didn’t mean the weight.”

Stephen’s eyes grew impossibly wider. “You…you knew?”

Tony chuckled at that. “Stephen, babe, how could I not know? I sleep with you. I’m always feeling you up. I know you thought I was oblivious and I didn’t want you to freak out like you’re clearly doing right now, so I kept quiet. But enough is enough. I’m not going to stand by as you silently beat yourself up about a couple of pounds.”

Stephen fixed Tony with a look. “It’s clearly more than just a couple of pounds, Tony.”

“Yeah, but it’s pretty darn cute. And you’re more cuddly this way.” Tony stepped closer, cornering Stephen against the side of his bed. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a squeeze. “Besides, who said it was wrong to enjoy food, huh? You’re happier this way. More carefree. I like it and I say it stays.”

Stephen’s gaze softened and he cupped Tony’s face. “Then what did you mean by ‘all of this has to go’?”

Big, brown eyes looked up into Stephen’s face and the sorcerer felt his breath catch. God, Tony was gorgeous. It was one of those moments that made him realize just how much he loved Tony Stark. “I meant your insecurities.”

Leaning down, Stephen pressed his lips to Tony’s. “That might be something I’ll need your help with.”

Tony gladly kissed back, his hands kneading into the plush flesh of Stephen’s belly. Stephen had to admit that it didn’t feel all that bad. In fact, it felt kind of nice. “It would be my pleasure, Doc.”

And just like that, Stephen’s insecurities began to melt away.


End file.
